


Past, gone

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: There's no turning back (and that's for the best).
Kudos: 6





	Past, gone

He remembers.

He remembers light, pure and heavy and warm. The very air tasting different in the higher Frequency. The unchanging sensations reassuring by the certainty that nothing would ever happen.

(Here in the UG the light changes from second to second, sun and clouds and neons and screens, inside and outside and curtains and windows, days and nights and dusk and dawn. It's fickle, uncertain, like the temperature is, like the smells in the air are. Everything is always in movement and you just have to turn your head to catch something new.)

He remembers being just a small part of a multitude, a cog in a big machine, and everything being in perfect harmony.

(In the UG, he's just a small part of a multitude, a cog in a big machine, and everything clashes and fights and disagrees.)

He remembers knowing that humans as a species were younglings in need of help and supervision to reach their full potential and ascend.

(He knows that humans as individuals are younglings in need of help to reach their full potential.)

He remembers being Loved unconditionally.

(He now knows how very conditional that love actually was.)

He remembers belonging.

(He knows he belongs _here and now_.)


End file.
